A very stakid holiday
by Ingrid Blackery
Summary: The starkids are going on a summer holiday! Conatins Laurwalk, beredith, joey and Jamie (no idea what the ship name is) and Julia and Darren.
1. Taylor

Julia stood by the kitchen counter, impatiently tapping her fingers on its wooden surface. She sighed as she saw the mess, left by her flatmate, Lauren. The counter was covered with flour, chocolate icing, and thousands of hot pink sprinkles. She shook her head and smiled, as she saw that by the carnage sat a large chocolate cake, complete with a heart crafted from the sprinkles and a few unicorn shaped sweets. Alongside the masterpiece was a note from the small chef herself.

_Sorry 4 the mess, will tidy before we go! DON'T TOUCH THE CAKE. _

_Lolo xx_

Julia checked her watch, the girls had to be at the airport to meet the others in an hour, and Lauren still wasn't up! Just as she was about to go and wake the smallest starkid (probably with a large glass of cold water), a whirlwind of bed head and panic ran into the kitchen, a toothbrush in one hand and a large unicorn plush in the other.

"Sorry Jules! I was up late last night working on the cookbook," she explained looking sheepishly at her best friend's angry expression. Both of their eyes drifted down to the oversized toy, that she held in her impossibly tiny hand. Julia looked at her questioningly, causing the smaller of the two the clutch at it defensively.

"I panicked; I forget I was still holding her..."

"Her?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

Lauren nodded earnestly, "Her name is Taylor..."

"As in swift?"

"...maybe."

Julia softened and smiled at her.

"I think Taylor may need to stay here, I don't think people would be ok with a 20 something year old child carrying a huge ass unicorn through the airport..."

"I can't leave her here she'll be lonely!"

"What are you to bickering about?" Jamie said appearing in the doorway. She wore an oversized Charlene Kaye tee and a pair of blue jeans, which looked worn and soft as a result of the singer wearing them for 80% of her life.

"She," said Julia, looking pointedly at the small brunette, "wants to take a massive soft toy, with her to England."

"Why can't she?" asked Jamie, earning a dirty look.

"Jamie Lyn, I know you're all loved up and aren't thinking straight, but back me up here!"

"Aww, common Jules! Look at her face!"

They both looked over at Lauren who stood pouting in the corner, both arms wrapped around the huge pink toy.

"You know what? Fine. Bring the Dam toy, but I swear to wizard god Lopez if your arms get tired, I am NOT carrying it for you!"

"Are you kidding? I had to hold up pincer for the whole of kick it up a notch! B-Hole wasn't helping, it was all me! If I can do that I can hold Taylor!""

"You named it?" laughed Jamie, who was now perched on the wooden counter, helping Julia clean the baking mess Lopez had left.

"Yes Jamie I named it! She needed a sense of identity!"

They all laughed and Lauren went over to help them clean her mess, slapping Jaimes hand that was try to taste the icing.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Oh, did that hurt jou? WALK IT OFF!" she yelled in her Taz voice, making Jamie chuckle.

"Shit! Is that the time? WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW," shouted a flustered Julia, grabbing her suitcase. The girls followed her out the door, chatting excitedly.

.

.

.

Meredith opened her eyes as bright sunlight streamed into the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend Brian Holden. She stretched lazily, turning over to look at her alarm clock.

9:58am...9:58am?

"Shit! Brian! BRIAN!" she shouted, hitting lightly him with her palm, causing him to jump awake.

"What? Mere, what's wrong, are you ok?" he panicked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and staring at her worriedly.

"We have to leave!"

She pointed at the alarm clock. Brian jumped out of bed, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. They both pulled on clean clothes, not bothering to shower, grabbed their suitcases, (thank god Meredith had thought to pack them the night before) and ran out the door, laughing as the finally got in the awaiting taxi.

"To the airport!" demanded Meredith.

"Please," added Brian.

.

.

.

Joe Walker was feeling very smug. He was, awake, showered and packed, and now he had a whole 15 minutes before the boys needed to leave, all he needed to do was wait until Joey woke up, and then he could watch him panic. He giggled to himself. He didn't have to wait long, before he heard a yell and a thump. Joey was up then...

"WALKER YOU TOTAL UTTER DIKRAT!"

He crashed down the stairs, still in his pyjama shorts.

"JOESPH WALKER YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN YOU HAVE TO FACE JULIA WHEN WE TURN UP LATE!"

Joe immediately stopped chuckling. He hadn't thought this through.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

The two boys sprang into action, leaving Joes coffee forgotten on the table. They eventually made it into the car, and Walker started the engine.

"Soooo...will you be talking to a Miss Lopez this holiday?" asked Joey, staring innocently at the packet of redvines he held.

"Probably, seeing as she's my friend...why do you ask?"

"Oh Joe come on! You totally like her! She's supermegafoxyawesomehot!"

Joe looked surprised.

"Ok first, what the hell dude your dating Jamie? And second I do NOT like Lauren.

"Joe and Lauren sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n- OWW!"

Joe smirked as he removed his fist from his friends arm.

"Seriously though Joe, you obviously really like her...common man!"

"Joey. Please get this into your head I do not like Lopez!"

"What the hell Julia I do NOT like Walker!"

Jamie and Julia laughed at their friend's outrage.

"Oh come onnnnn Lopez! You obviously like him! This is just like in "I wanna Marry Harry" when..."

"Jamie my life is not in any way like that shitty show!"

"It's not shitty, you're shitty!"

"Guys!" yelled Julia breaking up the argument.

There was a silence, and Julia turned on the radio, she fiddled with the knobs until the presenters voice rang clear from the speakers. Lauren and Jamie sighed when they heard who was being interviewed.

_"__So Darren, talk to use more about Blain...What's it like being on such a popular tv series?"_

"For fucks sake we can't escape him!" sighed Lauren as they listened to their friends interview.

"Change the station Jules".

"No guys, I wanna listen to this..."

"Now who's got a crush?" teased Jamie, nudging her friends shoulder.

"What me and Darren? Guys that's so dumb...seriously...silly," stuttered Julia blushing a deep crimson.

"Why have I not been told about this?" demanded Lauren, finishing putting "Taylors" seatbelt in place.

"Because, Lopez, there's nothing to tell! There's nothing going on between me and Darren!"

"Then why do you wanna listen to this?" she answered, gesturing to the radio.

"Fine! I'll turn it over!"

"Oh I love this guy smiled the taxi driver, as Darren voice blared from the car speakers.

Meredith giggled and Brian rolled his eyes. There taxi driver was a sweet guy and they had been happily chatting for the whole journey, now they were going to be subjected to an hour of Darren, charming the presenter in the way his friends always teased him about. This Darren, the sickly sweet ladies man was not the Darren they knew. And although they were happy for their friend's success, this side of him drove them all round the bend.

Brian and Meredith began their own conversation in the back.

"So how long before Lopez and Walker get together?" asked Brian making his girlfriend laugh.

"It's being to look like never!" she answered, checking her bag for passports.

"You wanna do bets?" he smirked, calmly holding out the clear plastic folder that contained the documents Meredith was frantically searching for.

She sighed in relief taking it from him and nodded.

"What are we betting...?" she quizzed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"50 American Dollars they get together this trip!"

"Done!"

It was a while later and Julia, Jamie and Lauren arrived outside the airport, it was a understatement to say that Julia was stressed.

"Where are they?" she fumed, texting so fast Jamie swore she saw smoke coming from the screen. Meanwhile Lauren also stared angrily at her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she screamed in frustration.

"What wrong Lo?" asked Jamie, abandoning her attempts to calm Julia.

"I WENT TO BRUSH DUST FROM MY SCREEN AND CANDY CRUSH COUNTED IT AS A MOVE, WHAT IS LIFE?!" she shrieked.

Jamie sighed as she watched her two closest girlfriends shout at their phones, like madwomen. Soon, a taxi pulled over in front of them, carrying (to Jamie and Julia's relief) Meredith and Brian.

They quickly thanked the driver and strolled over to the three girls.

"MEREDIDDY! B-HOLE!" yelled Lauren in excitement, tripping as she ran towards her friends.

After they had said there hellos the friends had sat for a while chatting, while they waited for the final two of their group to join them.

"So how's the cook book going Lo?" asked Brian, who sat lent up against a wall, his free arm around Meredith. Lauren grinned wildly.

"It's tiring, but so fun! Julia's not finding it as enjoyable as me though," she muttered glancing at her friend, who sat up looking annoyed.

"You wouldn't find it fun either if you were the one who actually had to clean up after! I keep finding those dam sprinkles in places I didn't know sprinkles could get!" she moaned, making everyone laugh.

The petite starkid stuck her tongue out, and went back to Candy Crush.

Finally the car they recognised drove up to them...the boys had arrived. Julia got up glaring and everyone crowed together and followed her. As much as they wanted to see her give the boys an earful, they did not want to get in her way.

"WALKER. RITCHER. GET YOUR SORRY, LATE ARSES OVER HERE NOW," she roared.

Jamie giggled as she saw her boyfriends terrified face look at her, begging for help. She solemnly shook her head, racked with silent laughter, clutching the tiny brunette who stood next to her.

"Where the hell were you?" demanded Julia, storming towards where the boys coward.

"Walker made us both late with his little prank," blurted Joey, making Joe gasp in outrage.

"Is this...true Walker?" said Julia.

Joe gulped.

"Well...I mean technically...LOPEZ MADE ME!" he yelled, pointed to where the petite actress now stood with her mouth open.

"I what!?"  
"You said to prank Joey!"

"Not by being late you total and utter twatwaffle!"She spluttered.

They group turned back to Joe, who looked at Julia's expression and paled.

"Well if Richter wasn't up late talking to Jaime then he would have woken up on time..." Joe murmured making Julia spin around to face her friend.

"Jamie?"

"Well if Walker had woke him up on time, instead of doing this stupid prank, it wouldn't have mattered," she said matter of factly. Everyone turned back to Joe who now looked close to throwing up.

"Ok fine...Julia I'm truly, truly sorry...it won't happen again," he mumbled.

"It better not or I swear to god I will rip out your guts and fill your belly with jelly..."

Everyone laughed and started to grab their bags, Joe noted that Laurens was bigger than her. He walked over to where the petite brunette stood struggling to hold a huge unicorn toy in one arm, and carry her bag with the other. She heard him coming and looked up.

"How could you try and get Julia to blame me? SCREW YOU!" she laughed.

"Aww I'm sorry Lo, I panicked," he said sheepishly, "can I make it up to you?"

She silently handed him the unicorn. He noted with amusement that a homemade collar hung round its neck.

"Taylor?" he read, "as in Swift?"

"The very same," she said nodding solemnly, "now you're looking after her".

"Lopez I..."

She silenced him by holding up one finger and he knew arguing was pointless.

So now 1 raging mother hen, 1 tiny baker, 2 guilty looking boys, I laughing couple, 1 blue eyed singer and a huge arse unicorn named after a pop singer raced towards the parting gate, exited with the thoughts of what was to come.

_**Has anyone seen any of the new shows yet?**_

_**Please review telling me what you think and if you want me to carry on!x **_

_**hugs and butterfly kisses Ingrid xx**_


	2. I spy

"Excuse me miss? I'm gonna have to take that from you..." a smiley flight attendant said, reaching for the unicorn Lauren was attempting to stuff into the overhead compartment.

"Oh no its ok, she'll fit," she replied, trying and failing to squash its head between the bags.

"Miss I really..."

"OH MY WIZARD GOD ITS TEAM STARKID!"

A loud screech drowned the woman out and made everyone jump. The girl who had shouted ran up to the group of friends, waking Jamie who was dozing on Joeys shoulder with a start. Normally the group didn't mind being recognised, loved it even as it didn't happen often, but this one was being too loud, and frankly very rude as she continued to scream in their faces.

"I love you all, OMG Jamie were you LEANING on JOEY! ARE YOU TWO DATING!?"

There was an awkward silence as the girl continued to stare at the embarrassed faces in front of her.

She dropped her gaze as she realised she wasn't getting an answer.

"IS BREREDITH REAL?" She continued, taking out her phone and snapping pictures on where Brian sat with Meredith, his arm around her as she sat up annoyed.

Nobody said anything but the girl continued to shout, her questions getting more and more personal. It was only when she said,

"By the way Joe...you looked supermegafoxyawesomehot in your shorts..."

That Lauren decided enough was enough. She drew herself up to her full height (which still only got her up to the girls chin) and said as politely as she could,

"I'm sorry, I can see you're exited...but would you lower your voice please?"

She girl looked down at the brunette with distaste.

"Who asked you to speak? You're just bitter because Darren broke up with you..."

The whole group gasped and Julia opened her mouth to say something, stopping as Lauren held up one finger towards her, her eyes ablaze.

"First of all...I broke up with Darren. Not that it matters because second of all, that is mine and his business. I don't even know how you know we dated..." she finished quickly, glancing at Joe who was watching with amusement.

"Calm yourself..." murmured the girl taking a step back.

The group smiled despite themselves, the only thing better than watching Julia get mad, was watching Lauren get mad.

"No, no I won't "calm myself"," she said imitating the girls voice, " You have come over here, woken up Jamie, asked rude personal questions, screamed in our faces, tried to make me feel somehow inferior and been an all round twatwaffle. So if anyone needs to calm down, it's you. Now delete those pictures."

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me! The pictures you took of Brian and Meredith...delete them," she took a step forward, "now."

Huffily the fan deleted the photos and showed her work to Lauren, who smiled.

"Now please go learn some manners".

"You know what? Screw you all!" muttered the girl, turning around.

There was a silence, then Joe stood up and started a slow loud clap. He was quickly followed by Julia, Jamie and Meredith. Soon all the starkids were applauding her, making the people around them applaud to. Soon the whole plane was filled with the sound of thunderous clapping, whistling and cheering. Lauren blushed and bowed, taking Taylor she took her seat next to Joe and buried into him.

"Lopez I swear to wizard god if you ask me if were there yet one more time, I will throw you out the dam plane!" grumbled Joey.

Lauren was stretched out across him, Joe and Julia and was very bored. She had managed to amuse herself for the last 2 hours by watching beauty and the beast, but now she had run out of stuff to do, so the only option was to make her own fun. And what was more fun than annoying your friends?

"Oh I know lets play a game!" she said, sitting up suddenly, her arm whacking Joe in excitement.

They all groaned.

"What sort of game...?" said Jamie, looking up from her book.

"Urmm..." Lauren through for a moment, "I spy...?"

"Oh yeah Lopez great idea," said Joe sarcastically," I spy with my little eye something beginning with c".

"Is it clouds," said Joey, looking back down at his laptop.

"It may be clouds".

The group laughed as Lauren punched him playfully.

"My turn!" said Meredith, looking around.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with...s".

"Is it the sky?""

"...yes."

"See guys! Games are great!" said the brunette beaming at the bored expressions of her friends.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with..." she laughed suddenly, "w!"

"Please god tell me the answer isn't "wings"," muttered Brian.

"NO! Guess again!"

There was a moment's silence which was broken by a sudden burst of laugher from Jamie. They all looked at her questioningly, and followed her gaze to where a man had fallen asleep on his neibours shoulder; his ginger wig had slipped sideways and looked in danger of falling off!

"Wig?" asked Joe chuckling.

"Boop!"

"Lopez "boop" is not an answer for everything!" said Joey.

The next hour passed quickly as they continued their game, there spying getting more and more outrageous until they were in danger of passing out from laughter.

"Okay guys its 10pm let's try and sleep?"

The group nodded and arranged themselves in various positions. Lauren sprawled across joe, Joey and Julia. Brian and Meredith huddled together and Jaimes forehead pressed against the window, the music from her headphone quietly drifting through the silent plane as everyone feel into a deep, exugausted sleep.

**(Naked in a lake is my new favourite song!)**

**Please review telling me what you think and what you want to happen on the holiday! **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Ingrid!**


	3. Missing

"Wizard god Merediddy let it go!" sighed Joe, looking over to where Meredith was sat in the airport Starbucks, moodily sipping at a hot chocolate.

"Whats wrong with her?" whispered Jamie, leaning into Joey.

"Shes still pissed cus B-hole told her you can't sit on a cloud..." he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Meredith looked up upon hearing him.

"JOEY! How can you say it like it's no big deal? My life is over..." she sniffed.

"Mere how does finding out you can live on a cloud effect you in any way?"

"I-"

But before Meredith could finish a loud cry rang out. Brian jumped and saw that a girl, that couldn't be older than 5, had walked into the middle of where they stood, closely packed together. For a few moments they all stood and waited for the child's parents to come over, but it soon became clear that no-one was coming anytime soon. The starkids looked around the cafe, but saw that no-one looked like they were missing a kid. After staring at the teary infant in a confused silence for a while longer Meredith spoke, forgetting about her cloud trauma.

"Hey...hey honey, what's the matter?" she said gently, kneeling down to try and be at the child's height.

Brian couldn't help but smile at how naturally his girlfriend interacted with this kid, she was gonna make a brilliant mum someday...

"I...I...l-l-l-ost my m-m-mummy," the girl sniffed, throwing herself at Meredith, who seemed shocked at the touch but quickly returned the hug.

"Oh sweetie it's ok! It's ok we'll find her!" said Jamie, kneeling next to where Meredith sat stroking the child's head reassuringly, as she continued to cry into her shoulder.

The rest of the starkids stood in awe at their friends parenting skills. Julia sat down next, as she girl had stopped crying.

"What's your name Honey?" she asked, smiled as the child turned to face her.

"Taylor..." she girl muttered.

Everyone suppressed a laugh as they remembered Laurens toy. Brian addressed the group as Julia and Jamie stood back up, leaving Meredith on the floor, playing with Taylors ginger locks.

"What do we do?" he asked staring around at his friends, who all looked as clueless as him.

"Someone should ask one of the staff in here, they'll know," said Meredith, finishing the French braid in the child's hair.

"I'll do it," muttered Joey, "would you come with me Mere? I have no idea what to say".

She nodded getting up from the floor. That did it. Taylor was soon in hysterics again, confused at the loss of her new friend. Lauren plopped herself down cross legged in front of her.

"Hi!" she said brightly, making the girl stop her sobs and look at the new face with curiosity.

"Hi..." she muttered, shyly playing with the hem of her dress.

"Your dress is beautiful!"

The girl giggled, returning the smile the brunette was giving her.

"So how old are you?" continued Lauren, shifting herself into a more comftable position.

"4".

"Cool! Hey! Do you want to play a game?"

The girl nodded eagerly, staring up at her new friend.

"Do you know how to play I spy?"

.

.

Joe had been watching Lauren with amusement. She was clearly having fun with this kid, and the kid was clearly having fun with her. Of course kids liked Lo, she was basically one of them. He continued to observe them. Taylor was now standing in front of the actress, both of her tiny hands cupping the brunettes face, as she spoke. Eventually Joe went over and sat next to her, just hearing the end of a sentence spoken by the toddler.

"And then I lost it..." she finished, looking solemnly at Lauren who nodded.

"I know just how you feel...I lost a shoe once too...Went months without that shoe not telling anyone about it. I was so scared of getting into trouble," she said staring earnestly at her ginger friend, before looking up at Joe. "This is Joe! Taylor, Joe, Joe Taylor," she said, grinning as her friend held out his hand and the child shook it.

"That's a firm grip you got there Tay! Use that in interviews", he laughed.

The girl giggled shyly back, decided she liked his new boy.

Meredith and Joey returned with a few security guards, tall, muscular men with unfriendly expressions.

"This the kid?"One muttered pointing to where Taylor sat in Lauren lap, playing with her hair.

"Yes..." said Meredith, clearly nervous of the terrifying men. Brian came and stood by her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

One of the men stepped towards Taylor and reached for her.

"No!" said Lauren defiantly, "she's just a kid! She's alone and she's scared and she needs some comfort! Not a frankly scary dude to come and put her in a room until her parents can be bothered to come and get her!"

"Lauren..." warned Joe as the guard gave her a stern look.

"Madam...give me the child or I will be forced to take action".

Lauren didn't move, she stood clutching the small girls hand, her face serious and unmoving.

"Let me go with her."

"Lo..."

"Mam, I-"

"Let me go, please let me make sure she's ok!"

Julia came and stood by her friend. She was soon joined by Joe and Jamie. Joey came as Jamie came and Meredith and Brian were quick to follow. There was soon a wall standing with the child against the guards.

"For god's sake!"One of them muttered, but they gestured for the group to follow.

Eventually they all made it to a small room. It was painted a fading, peeling cream, and bright pictures had been stuck on the walls in a failed attempt to make this place feel homely. It smelled like hospitals and Jamie stoumgh lurched...in her mind that smell went someone she loved was hurt. Meredith sat with her head nestled in Brian's shoulder as she took in her surroundings. The bright pictures only succeeded in highlighting how miserable to room was and it was bringing her mood down. She smiled slightly as she felt her boyfriend reassuringly squeeze her hand. Julia sat by Lauren, having a whispered conversation about the kid who now sat with Joe and Joey, playing with her namesake unicorn that Lauren had lent her.

"Where the hell are the parents?" muttered Julia, "we've been here for nearly an hour!"

"Maybe they don't know where she'd be...god they must be really stupid," said Lauren, a tone of resentment noticeable in her usually happy voice.

An hour had passed and the group were still in the room. No-one had said anything but it was becoming more and more apparent...no-one was coming for this child. What were they going to do?

_**A/N : AGHH! what will they do? Please review, I really want to know what you guys want to happen! **_

_**Oh and brownie points for anyone who can spot the trail to Oregon reference cus I love you!**_

_**Hugs and butterfly kisses **_

_**Ingrid xx**_


	4. The names Lopez, Lauren Lopez

**A/N: ok sorry sorry! It's been awhile! I went away...but from now on Ill try and update evreyother day!**

The starkids had been sitting in the waiting area for 2 and half hours, and everybody was sure of one thing. Even if this kid did have someone looking after her, she wasn't cared for.

"Lo? Honey...as much as I hate to say this we have to leave..." murmured Julia.

"We can't leave her! Maybe nobodies coming...then where's she gonna go?" Lauren muttered the last bit almost to herself.

Jamie and Meredith came over. Meredith had been making Taylor laugh by impersonating the GPS voice and Jamie had been plugged into her iPod.

"What are we muttering about?" Meredith smiled, joining the group.

"Julia's saying that we have to go".

"Julia's right Lolo..."

It hurt everyone but there was nothing they could do, they had to leave. Slowly and with heavy hearts they say went back to where the boys were sitting. Julia opened her mouth to tell them to get there stuff together, but as she started to speak a couple came through the door. They went up to the bored looking receptionist looking disinterested but slightly nervous.

"Has a kid been handed in," the man asked. The way he spoke about the child, you would have thought he had lost a scarf. Lauren looked over at Joe, who wore the same expression as her. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was looking almost angrily at the man and woman that were now muttering in stern voices to the nervous receptionist. Eventually they came over and looked the group up and down.

"She's ours, move,"The woman spoke with a heavy Irish accent, which Lauren noted that Taylor didn't seem to have. She had short hair dyed a bright red, which only served to make her look paler and unwell. The short hair showed off an impressive crop of acne, which stood out against her translucent skin. She wore a pair of pink jeans, which clashed with her hair and a back top which didn't leave much to the imagination. The man was slightly better looking, tall and well built, with think black hair and chiselled features. He could have been very handsome if it had not of been for the scowl he was wearing. It aged him, creasing his face with harsh lines. Taylor looked at them both with confusion, which seemed an odd way to greet the parents you had been so upset about losing.

"Jesus Christ girl stop wondering off! Fucking ditsy fairy..."

"Worried sick..." the woman nodded looking uncomftable.

Everyone stiffened at the man's language. Meredith had learnt from her nannying that it was a pretty clear rule to NEVER swear at a child. The couple waited, both their faces painfully twisted into "comforting" expressions. Jamie couldn't help being reminded of the scene in Les Mis where the Theidanders are trying to convince Val Jean that they are good parents and dearly love Cossette.

They both stood across from the starkids, waiting expectantly. Jamie gulped and muttered, "Bye Tay Tay..."

The girl looked wary but walked towards her parents, where her dad took her arm roughly and led her out the room.

There was nothing they could do...these people were her parents. The group sat in silence and eventually Jamie broke it. Hot, wet tears fell down her cheeks and she made no attempt to hide them, she had always been the most caring of the group, hating to see anyone have a bad time.

"She deserves better than them..." she murmured, her voice thick. There was a general mumble of agreement and comfort, missing from which was Laurens voice. Jamie looked up to see the seat her friend had occupied was empty. "Hey, guys? Where's Lauren?" Everyone looked around and saw that the brunette had vanished! Joe stood up, slightly panicked, he had always felt very protective of her and the idea of her alone in a busy airport frightened him.

"She can't have gone far," said Julia, "she's probably gone to the toilet, you know what she's like..."

Everyone tried to be comforted by this, but it struck them as odd that she would just get up and leave without telling anyone, especially when they were all so upset...

After a few minutes Joe couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, brushing down his jeans and announced he was gonna go looking for her, just in case...

Everyone nodded and he walked briskly out the room. He really had no idea where to start so he decided just to walk until he saw somewhere she might be. He ruled out the toilets straight away, knowing she would never just go without telling them. Wherever she was, she didn't want them to know she was there.

He had been walking for 2o minutes and was beginning to get panicky before he saw a swish of a soft, light brown ponytail disappearing around a corner. He sprinted after it, making it round the corner and straining his neck to try and spot it again in the crowd.

"Walks?"

His head whipped around to see the small actress pressed to the wall, her eyes wide and alert as she looked up at him.

"Lolo? What the hell are you doing? You look like your trying to be a secret agent..."

"I am! The names Lopez, Lauren Lopez...0025, wanna be my bond girl?"

He grinned, "Only if you tell me what our doing."

He smile faded and for a moment she looked as young as Taylor, it made Joes heart ache.

"I...I don't actually know..."

Joe looked at her to continue and she sighed.

"They can't be her parents Walks...they just can't. I thought that maybe if I followed them I'd get proof but the most suspicious thing they've done is walk quickly!"

Joe sighed as he looked down at her.

"Lo I know its hard, but these people are her mum and dad and there's nothing we can do to change that..."

"I know I just-"Her phone cut her off and she glanced at the caller ID.

"Its Julia," she muttered, pressing the button to answer the call.

"Lo? Lauren you need to come back now. Something's happened."

"Jules? What's happened is everything ok?" Joe gave her a questioning look but she ignored him.

"Lauren. Taylor's parents have come to pick her up."

Laurens stoumgh dropped.

Ooooo! Drama! So just to clarify, in case this only makes sense in my own head, the man and woman that now have Taylor aren't her real parents, and now the real ones have shown up. What will they do? Please review cus it makes me really, really happy! I shoot sparkles out of my fingers!

Hugs and Butterfly kisses,

Ingrid


End file.
